


Seven-Drink Amy

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Fandom, Jake/Amy, Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: Acknowledgment of love, Amy's smile, Before the show, Drunk Jake, Eight-Drink Amy, F/M, Falling In Love, Five-Drink Amy, Four-Drink Amy, Friendship/ Love, Not ready to assume feelings, One-Drink Amy, Peraltiago fluff, Seven-Drink Amy, Three-Drink Amy, Two-Drink Amy, am i right?, six-drink Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake gets to know Six-Drink Amy before Gina and the rest of the squad. He knows Seven-Drink Amy too, and they have a little talk.





	

It was the first time Jake saw Amy smiling that he knew he liked her. But it wasn’t her smiling-from-politeness smile or her oh-my-God-you’re-such-a-goof smile (Jake got the last one on a daily basis). Jake knew he liked her the first time Amy gave him the intense-heart-melting smile, the one where her nose did that funny wrinkle thing, kind of what bunnies did – Jake had spent days trying to remember what it was similar to – and the smile got to her eyes in a matter of milliseconds. They had been partners for two months and 20 days (whaaaat? Of course Jake wasn’t counting!) and they cared for each other in a strange way. They bought coffee for the other, they asked for the other’s opinions on different aspects and the respect was mutual, but their bickering was so common that sometimes people thought they hated each other. After what had been a very exhausting week, Amy was so down that Jake started getting worried and decided to do something about it. When Amy got back from a perp interrogation, she found a few of her coworkers gathered up by the break room window, watching Jake seated there in a chair with his cheek pressed to his arms, which were resting on the desk, with his eyes closed, so she asked them what was going on, and Charles was the first to answer.

“Oh, Jake isn’t letting anyone touch the food by his side.” That was when Amy noticed a little muffin box and two cups of coffee a few inches away from his arms. “40 dollars to the first to get a bite of it. 50 if you’re in. We all tried and failed, so you can be the next one.”

After considering a little, Amy nodded her head and put her 10 bucks on the little pile of money on Rosa’s desk. “Fine, I’m in. But get back to work or he’ll be suspicious.” When they all got back to their tasks, Amy got into the break room and started her plan. She got to the table walking on her tippy toes and checked Jake’s eyes to make sure they were closed. When the box was almost opened, Jake shouted, voice full with sleepiness. “For the thousand time, this muffins are not for any of you guys, and I’m not going to give it to one of you just so you get money from a bet. I’ll use my gun to shoot the next one that try to eat it in the face.” Amy flinched and let go of the cover of the box. 

“Jeez, Peralta, chill! I’m sorry!” and by the middle of her phrase Jake was looking at her with the most confuse and apologetic look she had ever saw on him. “Oh, hey Santiago! I’m sorry, I’m a little grumpy when I’m waken up by people trying to steal food, and it already happened four times today.” Amy gave him a shocked look. “What would you do if the Captain walked in to you sleeping and you shouted at him?” Jake just smiled uncomfortably and waved his hand at her. “Yes, like Captain McGinley would ever go out of his office if it wasn’t time to go home. Anyways, sit down her!” and after a few seconds Amy was sitting in the place Jake was previously patting.

“I don’t know why, but I know there’s something wrong with you. The whole week you’ve been down, and I know I don’t have the right to ask you what it is, but I can try to make you feel better. So here it is, this is that fancy muffin you like and a little bit of coffee. You really don’t need to say anything, we’ll be here eating in silence.” Jake looked at his hands the whole speech, not wanting to see how Amy was reacting. When she took a while to answer and he was starting to feel embarrassed, he looked up and there it was: Amy was smiling like she had listened to the prettiest thing on the world. Jake stomach was flipping and his mouth was dry and he was pretty sure the time had just stopped, but then Amy touched his hand lightly. “I would love to do it, Jake. And I’ll give you a little of the money I’ll get from the bet.” And like that, Jacob Peralta had just experienced for the first time two of the things that he would do anything to experience again: Amy’s loving smile and the sound of his first name getting out of her lips. They ate in silence and by the end of the day the squad was leaving the precinct for drinks. “Hey, Amy?” Jake looked at her shyly. “We are going to Shaw’s to drink a little. Would you like to join us?” By the look on her eyes, Amy noticed it was the first time he called her by her first name. “Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my coat.” When they joined the other four on the elevator, Amy gave them a small smile. “You know what? The first 50 dollars on the drinks are on me. I happened to found extra money in my jacket!” Jake gave her a knowing smirk and with that, a new bond was made.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It had been six years since Jake and Amy first drank together, but today one thing was different: they were alone. Amy was working on a murder case for almost a month and she finally had solved it, so the squad went to Shaw’s to celebrate. But everyone left very soon, and Amy didn’t seem to want to go home, so Jake stayed with her. He really wanted to go to his place and have some sleep, but Amy had been radiant the whole night, giving Jake the smile he was addicted to. So that was how he ended up trying to take care of a pretty pervert Amy. And of course Jake was terrified about it, because ever since he realized he liked her, he had been pretty good at covering it up. He could go months without thinking about it, sometimes even forgetting he ever felt that way. And yes, the “covering it up”  plan was already flying out of the window when Amy was smiling, but Four-Drinks Amy was making it even worse.

“Come on, Jake! Let’s play a game! I’ll ask you something and you’ll answer and then it’s the other’s turn. But, uhm, the questions have to be of sexual content!” Amy was giving him a smug look.

“‘Kay Amy, I really think you’ve had enough of drinking today. Let’s go, I’ll take you-“

“-What are your opinions on cunnilingus?” Amy was looking at him really interested, hand holding her chin while her arm was resting on the table, with her big eyes glowing of pure curiosity. 

“What do you mean, Amy? Why in the world would I have a negative opinion about it?” Amy made a face that Jake would classify like sad, but she soon started talking again.

“I just wanted you to start playing, and it worked. Come on, let's stay here just a little while. You can ask me anything.”

“Fine. But just a few minutes. Why did you make that face when I answered your question?” 

Amy flinched a little. “I love it too, but it sucks that the last two guys I dated weren't really into it, so I miss a little. Maybe you could give me a little help, huh?” Amy gave the sassiest smile she could manage and Jake was all red, with a face she could swear was desire. But this was Jake and she was Amy, so she was probably just going crazy. “Come on, I was kidding, you don't have to start making escape plans. I'll get us the next round.”

When Amy got back she was with two shots  on her hands  and Jake was finally recomposed. She turned her glass at the same time she put Jake's in front of him. She then started walking and stopped by the Jukebox. When she got back to the table she was distractingly singing the song she had just chose.

“Hey, Amy? What about we head home?”

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out..._

“Jacob Peralta, cut me some slack. Now, why don't you tell me why you did that face when _I_ answered _your_ question?”

Wow, Five-Drink Amy. That one was fast.

Jake was tired of arguing with Amy and he was pretty sure she wouldn't remember this night anyway, so he simple said it. “I was just thinking it was shitty that someone that dated you wasn't interested in pleasuring you. And that maybe I would like doing it.” Amy just smiled at him. “Now it's your turn. What's the place that you already had sex in but would never do it again?”

“Oh, a playground. Too messy.” Jake was with an impressed face and was about to talk when Amy shushed him with her finger. “Your turn. What's the body part that turn you on the most?”

“It depends. Girl to girl, I guess. You, for example, are the eyes. Maybe because I have never seen the rest of your body in a properly way, but yeah. There are times that I look into your eyes that God...” It seemed like the Five-Drink Amy was contagious. And that she was currently without words.

_Oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style._

_Oh oh oh oh, get in the action, feel the attraction._

_Color my hair, do what I dare._

_Oh oh oh oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel._

“Yeap, your eyes are exciting too. Maybe too much. They kinda make me wanna kiss you right now, but that could be the drinking too.” Jake assumed he was with a face that looked as shocked as he felt, but he was too worried about what he was listening to think about changing his face. What the hell was he supposed to answer? _Please, don't let it be just the drinking. Please, kiss me right now?_ “Speaking about drinking, our glasses are empty. I'll be back.” And with that Amy was gone again.

Jake didn't knew what to do. He knew that when Amy had five drinks she was just overly confident, not inventing things. Did that meant she thought about it too? Maybe, after all, he wasn't all alone on the falling-for-your-partner thing.  Amy got to the booth again and put a new drink on Jake's hand. She then turned her shot and smiled at him. He started drinking his beer and when he looked again at Amy, she was looking at the Jukebox again. “Oh my God, I don't know why people put songs like this available at all. What's the name of this song again?” 

“I guess it's called Karate Guy. And yeah, it kinda sucks, but I guess it is meant to be funny?”

“I really hope so.” And with that she was silent again, and Jake didn't knew how to get to the kinda-make-me-wanna-kiss-you-right-now subject again, so he just got silent. Until he looked to Amy again and saw her staring at her phone, eyes full of tears. “Oh my God Ames, what happened?”

“I'm just so sad. I was going to text you something like _hey Jake, why so silent?_ while you were thinking, but then I saw my wallpaper and I remembered how much I miss my niece.” 

“But Amy, you saw her like, last weekend?”

“Yeah, but I just miss her! I'm so alone. Also, my niece makes me remember how she have a boyfriend and how I'll end up all alone.”

Wow, so this was Six-Drink Amy? Just a sad person? Gina would be so disappointed. 

“C'mon Amy, you know that isn't true.” Jake put his glass on the table and made his way to her side. “You miss her right now because you had six drinks. You'll be alright tomorrow, and in case you won't, I'll text her myself, saying to her that you wanna meet her.” Amy gave him a small glance and her mouth twitched a little upwards. “And you won't end up alone. You'll probably gonna end up without a boyfriend because you cherish your work too much? Yes. But so am I, so we'll have each other. We'll work our cases together until the end, so we will be ok.”

Amy now was looking at him with a smile full of love. “Yeah, I don't think it will be a bad thing. I could spent some years on your company.” 

It was Jake's turn to smile. Amy hugged him, and even though it wasn't the first time she did that, it felt like it was. She was hugging him so tightly Jake was sure his lungs were gonna need more air very soon, but he didn't care at all. He hugged her and soon they were both crying silently. This was the second time he and Amy cried together (because come on, no one from the precinct hold their shit together when Cagney and Lacey were born), but it felt like the first time. For the first time, Jake was allowing his soul to be totally exposed to someone else, and it was kinda scary. He knew it was something rare for Amy too. And he couldn't even see what had made it happen. Would it be the thought they were going to be alone forever? Or the thought that they would be on each others lives forever? He started crying a little harder thinking about the second option, so he figured it should be it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Amy changed her position to stay side by side with Jake, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yes, Jake, I'll be alright with being your partner forever.” Jake planted a little kiss on her forehead while she drank the rest of his beer before he could protest. “But for that to happen, I'll need you to never tell Gina about Six-Drink Amy. I know you guys keep track about my behavior while I drink and I know Gina dies of curiosity about how I behave after six drinks, but I'm not ready for her to make fun of me while I'm sad. Because then I'll probably drink a little more and then she will meet Seven-Drink Amy, which in cause you haven't noticed yet, is a truth bomb.”

Jake has laughing loudly. “Yes, of course. Why tell her if I'll probably be with you guys when she finds out for herself? It will be so satisfying to watch her disappointment.”

“You know what, Jake? We should have one last shot and then go home.” Jake got her hand to help her out of the booth and they went to the bar. A few moments later, they were inside a Uber. 

“Oh, Eight-Drink Amy is just a pretty sleepy person. Sorry about that, I won't be a good company.” And with that Amy was adjusting her head on his shoulder again. “Nah, I'm fine with this.”

When they arrived at her apartment, Jake asked to the driver to wait him a few moments, just while he helped her get into bed. They entered her apartment a little sloppy, and while Amy put on her pajamas Jake grabbed a headache  pill and a glass of water for her. He didn't even took time to see how much he seemed to be home, not having to look for things, just knowing where everything was. He made his way to her bedroom and waited by the door. “You can come in, Jake.”

“Hey, Ames. I'll leave this by your side so you drink it when you wake up. I won't be at work tomorrow, and I know is your day off too, so by noon I'll be here to check on you, and we can have lunch together. It's that ok?”

“Yes, sure. Thank you for the company tonight and for everything you do.” She smiled at him and he left her room. Amy was already on her bed and Jake was almost at the door to the hallway before Amy called him.

“Yes, Amy? Do you need anything?” Jake put his head inside her bedroom again.

“You know we are going to be together someday, right? More than friends. We are totally gonna be together, romantic-stylez. We won't be alone because we'll have our works, our partnership and our relationship. Just saying.” Strangely, Jake's heart was very still and he was full with a calmness. “Yes, I know. I hope it doesn't take too long for it to happen.”

“Me too. Oh, and just so you know, I sobered up a little. This is Seven-Drink Amy talking.”

Jake planted a little kiss at her forehead. “Yes, I know. See you tomorrow, Ames.” 

While he got into the car again, he smiled to himself. Jake knew Amy wouldn't remember this night and even he wouldn't remember it all, but right now, he was sure it would all be ok. They were, after all, meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a fic called "Nine Drink Jake" written by @queenamyrulez, but since it has a totally different story, I was super ok with posting my fanfic. But it is totally worth the read, so if you hadn't checked that out already, go ahead and read it! It's a great one.  
> I'll update My Favorite Point Of View Is When You're Standing Here and Letters to Jake pretty soon too. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)


End file.
